I'm Still Breathing
by PatrickPerry
Summary: Katy Perry is in Brazil for her big Rock in Rio show, when the day comes. An unknown disease is spreading and weird things are happening. Is this the end of the world? Can Katy get back home safe?
1. Intro

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6916b3ee54d991a313cdd20bea706f0e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I leave the gas on, /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"walk the alleys in the dark. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sleep with candles burning, /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I leave the door unlocked. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm weaving a rope and running all the red lights. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Did I get your attention? /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cause I'm sending all the signs that, /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The clock is ticking and I'll be giving my two weeks. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pick your favorite shade of black. You'd best prepare a speech. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Say something funny. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Say something sweet. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But don't say that you loved me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b575fd03dea24c9cd38dcda1bf770c79"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Cause I'm still breathing. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But we've been dead for a while. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This sickness has no cure. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We're going down for sure. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Already lost our grip. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Best abandon ship./em/p 


	2. Rock In Rio

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d899781159f09c974c8a1d6eceb4420"(Katy's POV)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faa47768038648992220e4d54dd50761"It was the day of the Rock in Rio show. Todd was just putting my make up on when Bradford knocked on the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come in!" I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He walked in, tripped over a few clothing items and handed me a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry i can't have that."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But it's your favorite Starbucks flavor!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No caffeine before the show. You said that yourself."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come on, you can make an exception just for today. And it's still 2 hours before the show."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm sorry, you can give it to Todd if he wants it?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Todd looked up from my face and took the coffee. Bradford sat down on the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't know if you've heard it but there's a disease spreading. We're not sure if you can get it through the air but since it has already killed a person, we need you to wear these."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He got got a few masks out of the Starbucks bag and handed them over. They were just like ones that people in China wear, but uglier. Todd gave it a nasty look but put it on anyways. He told me i had to wait so i wouldn't ruin my make up, but Bradford wasn't done talking style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Listen. Because of this disease we might have to cancel the show. We can't have you getting sick."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I couldn't believe he actually said that. I have never ever cancelled a show before and i will sure as hell not cancel Rock in Rio for a little disease. Cancelling the show was not an option. I couldn't let down all those fans and KatyCats that were already queueing outside, and were waiting for almost a year. I already saw their tweets of excitement where they were showing me their costumes, posters, or just telling me they were on their way. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm sorry Brad, i really can't cancel the show. It's too late for that now. We're just gonna do our bests, try not to get sick and put on an amazingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /show."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After a while he finally agreed. We took the risk of getting sick and performed the show. Everything went great and were just celebrating the success of the show and discussing what we were gonna do the next day, when when my phone rang. It was my security. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;""hey what's up?"/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;""listen, Katy, we don't have much time so we need you to be quick. You need to come to your hotel as soon as possible and take Tamra with you. We'll be there waiting for you."/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He hung up without saying another word. We've had these things before. Some hater would send threats, and even though they never actually happened, we always left the hotel without speaking to someone. Thinking this was the same thing, i slowly removed my make-up, put on my comfy clothes and then finally went to the hotel with Tamra. We got in on the backside of the building where security was already waiting for style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"where are your masks? You guys need to wear your masks we can't take any risks right now. Also, be careful with speaking to other people."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tamra and i went to our rooms to pack our stuff. When i finished, i walked into the hall. Tamra was already there with her suitcase packed. I handed her my teddy and blanket in case the paps would see us. We walked downstairs and got into the car with security. We passed the first hotel. It was a five star hotel so i didn't knew why we didn't stop. We passed more and more and eventually got on the highway. Tamra and i looked at each other both knowing something was wrong. I asked the security men why we were here. They told us the disease was spreading like crazy and had already killed people. We had to get out of the city for our own health and safety. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Is the rest of the crew aware of all this?" i style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"For now all we can say is that they'll be fine."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was worried and tried to call Bradford but before i could even unlock it, they took my phone style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"excuse me, but why the hell did you just take my phone?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You really shouldn't call anyone right now. Just relax and stay in the car until we say you can leave." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This was the part where i actually got scared. They could be kidnapping us. I tried to open the doors but they were locked and had bulletproof glass so nothing would work. I panicked but Tamra grabbed my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"we're almost out of gas. We'll sneak out at the first gas station."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A little while later we were at the gas station. The guards both got out so it was easy for us to escape. We climbed on to the front seats and searched for the keys. Of course they took them with them. We went looking for something to break the windows with but before we could even try, they came back. Quickly we got back into our seats and i saw that Tamra had my phone again. We had to come up with a plan right now or we would leave again. Apparently Tamra thought the same thing and asked if we could go to the toilet. The security guards said no at first, but when i started about me being on my period, they got red and let us go. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We got into the filthy toilets and found a window on the ceiling. I climbed on Tamra's shoulders, opened the window and got on the roof. I pulled Tamra up and we tried calling Bradford again. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey, where did you guys go? We just opened the champa-."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We heard a loud sound along with a bright light. The ground was shaking and car alarms went off. We looked each other in the eye and both realized it were bombs. Why would they drop bombs on Rio?! We realized we were at the roof of a gas station which is not the place you want to be during an explosion and tried to climb off. I went first with Tamra holding me and after that she just jumped off without even hurting herself. I was surprised about her skills but there wasn't much time to tell her. She grabbed my hand and we ran to the first car we saw which wasn't that far at a gas station. She grabbed a stick, broke the window and got style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you coming?" she style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah it's just... where did you learn those things?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I've had a life before you, you know. Now get in the car."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I got into the car and we drove away. I looked in the mirror and could't see the security men. They couldn't be that far, i thought. But before i could even look at the road again, we hit something. A style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"FUCK!" Tamra shouted, and we got out of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh my god isn't this one of the security men?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I think so. We're in deep trouble."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The guy wasn't moving and didn't breathe. We tried to do CPR on him but he was already dead. We got him into the back of the car and drove further. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /While driving away from Rio, everything finally sunk in. Rio was bombed. Everyone was probably dead. Our whole tour family was dead. All of our friends who joined the trip to Rio were dead. A tear rolled down on my cheek. I looked at Tamra who was clearly having a hard time too but didn't want to admit it. Her girlfriend was probably dead. I held her hand as a tear rolled down her face./p 


	3. Highway To Hell

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d899781159f09c974c8a1d6eceb4420"(Katy's POV)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e35f65ca6fa16ce3ebdc168f7a7465b"It was day again. Tamra and I drove for a while but after only fifteen minutes, we got stuck in traffic. Of course everyone wanted to leave Rio and go to their families or whatever was left of it but Tamra and I decided to go to Santos Dumont Airport, to fly back to Santa Barbara again. We didn't know if the airport was still open though after all that happened. I tried to google what actually happened but the internet wasn't working. I also could't call or text anyone which made me kind of nervous. I rolled down my window and tried to ask the guy next to us what was happening, but all I could hear was the guy talking Portuguese and mentioning my name. He turned around to his kid and said something to her. She clump into the front seat and talked Portuguese to me. I couldn't understand a word, so I just smiled at her. I weaved and rolled up my window style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We were still in the car and heard a noise coming from the back of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I almost forgot, we still have that dead security guy in the back." Tamra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"well it seems like he isn't dead." I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We got out of the car and opened the trunk of the car. The guy jumped out and attacked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tamra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She pushed him of her and he hit the car behind us with his head. Even though he hit that car really hard, he got up and went for Tamra again. He also wasn't talking like an actual person. He only made weird noises. Other people saw what was happening and screamed. Most of them rolled their windows up again whilst others rolled them down and were yelling at us for hitting their cars. One man was hitting his hand against his car, which got the security guy's attention. He stumbled to the man again and stuck his head into the car. He bit the man and ripped a part of his face off. The man screamed and it sounded terrible. I don't think I've ever heard something so terrifying. The bite started at his eyebrow and ripped off his skin till his mouth. There was blood everywhere, even on other cars. People opened their cars and ran away. Some got caught by the security guy too whilst others tripped and got flattened by the crowd running over their faces. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Katy hurry up! They're coming!" Tamra saidbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But the little girl!" I pointed to the girl crying next to her dad, who was already ran over by the crowd. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Without thinking I ran to her and grabbed her hand. At first she refused to go with me but when she saw her dad was nothing more than a puddle of blood, she went with us. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We got off the road and looked at the bloody mess that was a highway just ten minutes ago. Tamra and I were just a little shocked but the little girl was crying uncontrollably, which was understandable because she just lost her dad and was with Katy Perry and her assistant right now, who are not the people you should go to in a situation like this. I hugged her and tried to calm her down but nothing seemed to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Katy, look." Tamra pointed to her leg which had a huge bite mark on it. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh my god, she needs help. Is there a hospital anywhere near?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tamra mostly knew this stuff for if I ever got hurt so if I needed help, she would know where to go. And yes, she knew where to go. The best hospital would be "Souza Aguiar" which was near to the airport. Sadly most of the highways were still blocked by traffic so we would have to walk. It wasn't that far from where we were so we'd be there in half a day. Tamra got the girl on her neck and we made shifts like that until we arrived at the hospital./p 


	4. Children's Smile

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d899781159f09c974c8a1d6eceb4420"(Katy's POV)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0803a75e1cfe1060b8e0ae26eafecb73"We were walking to the hospital. It was a sunny day, no clouds, just a little breeze. Tamra had the girl on her shoulders now while i was carrying the few things we still had left, in a backpack. The streets had a weird atmosphere. There were almost no people, all the doors and curtains were closed and it was really quiet. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"it was almost like everyone was dead./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So, what happened back there?" Tamra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't know." I said. "I'm really sure he was dead."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So you're saying he just ressurected fron the dead? Don't make me laugh."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I realised what i said and laughed a bit myself. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A zombie, what a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you think the US is like this too?" I asked out of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You mean, bombed?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, messed up."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't think so. They probably just did it to prevent the disease from spreading."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah but bombing a big place like that... I'm just worried about my family and John. They must be really worried. What if America got hit like this too? What if everyone is dead? What if John is dead?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I get it Katy, you're having a hard time. But please shut up about how miserable your life is right now. About how you maybe have lost your loved one. I actually lost my loved one."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /At that moment she broke and burst into tears. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tamra, i'm so sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No it's okay. The princess is sad and everybody needs to know. There are other people who've lost loved ones too you know? A whole lot of people. Stop thinking about yourself so much and start thinking about others."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You know i'm not like that. I know you're sad and you have every right to be sad but i just-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I started crying. We hugged and cried for a full ten minutes. The little girl who'se name we still didn't know, was just confused and hugged us too. Her innocence and ignorance made me smile again. There was still something beautiful in this mess. A kid's smile. There's something about childeren smiling. You can't help but smile along with them. It's magical. A thought came into my head: em style="box-sizing: border-box;"one day i'm gonna be a mother./em I wasn't sure about it at that very moment because of the situation we were in, but the idea gave me a good feeling in this style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We walked further and arrived at the hospital. There was no nurse sitting at a desk behind a computer to ask if we had an appointement, just a few pieces of paper with names on it. Alot of names. I got the last one and gave it to the girl who wrote her name on it in a children's handwriting. Big, messy and only caps. We finally knew her name: Allison. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Allison?" I said. "That's a beautiful name."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I don't think she understood me but she still smiled at me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We walked into the waiting room and saw alot of people. Probably more than there were names on the list. Sometimes a nurse walked in, covered in sweat, and called a name. Sometimes more people got up and eventually got into a fight wich ended in allot of blood and crying people. We sat down in a corner next to the door and waited. I think we waited for a pretty long while, because it was getting dark again, before something happened. Allisons name didn't get called but she got really white. She started sweating and breathed like she didn't get any air and eventually style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Someone get a nurse!" I yelled while tears were running down my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tamra checked her pulse but there was no heartbeat. A nurse came up to us and started to do CPR on her but it didn't work. She was already dead. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Allison/em was dead. The girl we tried to save so bad, was dead. It got quiet in the room. Some people started praying while others were silently crying. Tamra and i held hands and were mostly frozen, while a tear made it's way down from my cheek to the floor. But then something crazy happened. Allison got back up and looked me right in the eye. Her eyes lost their beautiful brown color and were now almost fully white. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Allison?" I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She kept looking at me and smiled. But her beautiful smile was gone. There was no magic. She smiled weird and opened her mouth so wide, her cheeks ripped apart from eachother. It was just like a horror movie. When the nurse tried to talk to her, she grabbed her hand, made a weird loud noise and ate her face. It was just like the security guy yesterday. There was blood everywhere and more people fainted, died and then later got up again. There was panic in the room now. People wanted to get out, sick or not. There was crying there were elbows everywhere in everybody's faces. Now we were sure. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It were zombies./em/p 


	5. Are You Coming?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b892164526e262be9fcf445c6f4861c5"(Tamra's POV)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7aa2ca7d80a9ff2ffab7ff61316a8780"New York, november 2007./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8520d84c34e0db65102c171a5db2149""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Are you coming/em?" A voice squeeked through my walmart walkie style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was Claire, my girlfriend. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I am/em." I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I walked down the old factory's stairs untill i arrived at on the first floor. Claire, David and Brooke were there, waiting for style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What took you so long?" Claire asked in a kind of insulting style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I couldn't find my gun." I lied, not telling i actually took a few of her pills to calm myself style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Can we finally go?" David asked. He put a black beany on to cover up his outstanding blue dyed hair, so he wouldn't be recognised. He was wearing a black hoodie and a simple ripped jeans which he probably borrowed from Brooke cause she was wearing the exact same style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Claire was also wearing a ripped jeans but along with a black top and a leather jacket which gave her her badass style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I agreed and we left the building. We got into Brook's black van and turned on the radio. A song called em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ur So Gay/em came on from a girl called em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Katy Perry. /emIem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emwasn't really paying attention to the radio but more to the thing we were about to do. I repeated our plan in my head over and over untill we arrived at the gas station. It was in the middle of nowhere so the only person there was the cashier. An older lady with brown gray hair and cheap jewelery. She was a typical mother and maybe even grandma. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Claire, Brook, David and i walked in together acting like we were friends coming from a festival or something like that. We looked around a bit and talked about the bands that were playing at our imaginary concert. Claire grabbed a bag of potato chips and walked up to the cashier to "pay for it."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She smiled friendly and said: br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That'll be 0.95 dollar please."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But instead of her wallet Claire got her gun out of her pocket, pointed it at the cashier and said: br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Give me all your cash." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We all got our guns and pointed it at her. She looked frozen and had red, teary style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Please don't do this, i have a husband and two childeren."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"GIVE ME ALL YOUR CASH!" Claire yelled style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The lady opened the cash desk with trembling hands. Slowly she filled our bag with money. She was about to give it to us, when we heard a loud style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"THE BITCH WARNED THE POLICE." Brooke yelled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And at that very moment, Claire pulled the trigger and shot the lady in her heart. You could see the terror in her eyes as she grabbed her chest, fell down on the floor and died in a puddle of her own style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We were all paralised. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We weren't supposed to kill her..." David whispered. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Claire turned around to him and shot him between his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the-" and she shot Brooke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She turned around to me and i expected to be shot in the head too but instead she just asked; br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you coming?" with an innocent smile on her face. I couldnt even look her in the eyes anymore and without thinking i shot her in her foot. She fell down on the floor and yelled:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"YOU BITCH. I WILL GET YOU TAMRA DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL GET YOU TAMRA NATISIN!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I ran away, broke in in Brook's van and drove away. Her words haunted around in my head as I drove away to a new life. Away from Claire. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Never again./em I thought. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Never again/em./p 


	6. Eye For An Eye

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="379c5b271ef68571e17987224564cb71"(Tamra's POV)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c92d3b84643e906782166b6e7e26bbbd""Tamra?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tamra?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I woke up. Covered in blood. Where was I? What happened? I looked infront of me and saw a woman my age. She had short brown hair and dark eyes. I remembered her but I didn't know why. Had I ever seen this woman before?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hello Tamra, remember me?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"ehm, well no. Wait, hold a sec... I know who you are."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I shoved myself away from style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She laughed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"oh Tamra, still a pussy."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm not, Claire."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So you still remember my name. That's good, because I could never forget yours, even if I wanted to."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She took her shoe off and showed me her fake foot. it looked very real, although you could see it was fake by the shimmerig it had in the light. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You deserved it. You killed three people within the same breath. Two of them were your friends."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They were gonna betrade us anyways, so why not shoot them?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why are you even here? You should be in prison for a while now."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"well I was in the hospital for a while, where they gave me my new foot. After I healed, they sent me home in waiting for my trial. Which is actually really weird because I killed three people but hey that's the system. I got some money and a fake passport and got on the first plane to Mexico but when I heard the legendary Katy Perry was going to perform Rock In Rio, I had to go there and find you."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why would you want to find me? I almost killed you."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Because you are still my girlfriend , Tamra Natisn" I shivered. the last time I heard her say my name, was when she told me she was going to get me. and now here we are. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, I already have a girlfriend. Her name is Erika."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Isn't she already dead? She was there right?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I felt the urge to cry when she said that, but i didn' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How do you know all this?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, now you're already here, I can tell you. I work for the government in Mexico and they were talking about a disease spreading in Rio. Together with all of the other countries across the globe, it was decided they would bomb Rio so the problem would be solved. I knew you and Katy were going to be there, so I sent two of my men to pick you guys up. But things didn't exactly went as they should and I lost track of you. I thought you would end up in this hospital and I was right. So here we are now." "So it weren't security men... You're a sick person Claire."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I like to call it creative."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What are you going to do with us"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, an eye for an eye, a foot for a foot."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But I thought you loved me?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh I do, but I can't just forgive you for what you've done."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was scared. Was she actually going to chop my foot off? Luckily Katy is still out there, she can save me. Right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d899781159f09c974c8a1d6eceb4420"(Katy's POV)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7885d8bfc9831eccf00832b91cda6f4b"As soon as the panic started to break out, i ran away and got into a closet. I thought Tamra followed me but she didn't. I lost style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I looked around and tried to find a light switch in the dark, which was very hard, but i eventually felt the switch and turned it on. I looked around. It was like an office, but no desk. Only allot of drawers. It was cold, which is unusual for an office. Could this maybe be a mortuary? I shuddered. Were all these people really dead? Or were they maybe alive? Well, not dead. It was something we still had to find out. Suddenly I heard the undead walking in the hallway. I shut the light off and locked the door. Hoping they didn't have seen me already. They were gone. Al least I thought they were. I was still shaking when I put the light back on again and immediately something pounded on the door. They had seen me. I felt a rush going through my veins. More dead gathered at the door too. They moaned and scratched their nails against the door. It was an awfull sound. I put a stretcher in front of the door but I knew that wouldn't save me. I heard the lock breaking and the wood of the door shattering. a few bloody fingers came through the door, trying to grab me. I had to do something or I'll end up in one of those drawers too. That's it. I just had to hide in a drawer and wait for help. The thought of me being in there and no one coming to rescue me made me shiver but I had no choice. I opened the drawer and at that exact moment, the undead came in. I stuffed myself into the drawer and shut it. A dead man stuck his hand into the drawer and almost scratched my eye out, but I shut the drawer just in time and accidentally cut his hand off. Nice Katy. Now you're in here, in the dark, covered in blood and with a rotting hand on your face. Nice one Katy/p 


	7. Getting Out I

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d899781159f09c974c8a1d6eceb4420"(Katy's POV)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fb4b399377e6e98456d95b8c8468f55"I was still in the drawer. When I got in, I thought someone would come by pretty soon and get me out of here. But the minutes turned into hours and the hours turned into a day. I didn't exactly know for how long I had been in here, but it must be at least a day. I was really worried about Tamra. Was she safe too? Was she maybe eaten? I shivered but put the thought off of me. I was getting hungry because the last time I ate something was in the Hotel when Tamra and I left. My stomach started making noises which made the zombies know I was still alive. They scratched their nails against the drawer which made a horrible sound. Sooner or later they would find out they just had to use key to open the drawer. I was scared and claustrophobic. I was already preparing for a slow and painful death when suddenly the moans and scratching style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Is there anyone in here?" A voice saidbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes, in the drawer!" I answered slightly panickedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The person turned the key around and opened the drawer. It was a man slightly older than me, with a small beard and messy half long hair. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're... Katy Perry." He stumbled br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes I am, and who are you?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm Jack. Now let's get out of here cause they're still all over the place."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But my friend is still out there. She's probably hiding just like me."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay, I'll get the rest and we'll look for her."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The rest?/em There were more survivors? We walked and took a few stairs down. In the hall there was a handful of people. two woman, one probably a bit older than me and Jack and the other one a bit younger, and a guy who looked just like Jack only younger, they were probably style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Guys this is Katy as in Katy Perry, her friend is still in there, alive, and we need to find her. Katy this are Danielle, Olivia and my brother Noah."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Nice to meet you." I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They nodded friendly and we went upstairs again. Some of the lights were broken and there was allot of blood covering the walls and floors. Sometimes a half-eaten body with still a terrible look on their face was lying in a corner of the hall with bloody footprints all around. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What is your friend called?" Danielle, the older woman style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tamra, she's my assistant and friend."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And what brought you two here?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, we tried to save someone but.. she died."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm sorry to hear that. I came here with my husband who had the disease too, but when the panic broke out, I lost him and eventually found him- half eaten." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My god, that's terrible. I'm sorry."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, at least he doesn't have to live in this mess anymore."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"About that, do you know what's actually going on? Why was Rio bombed and what is all this."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She didn't have time to answer. We heard a scream coming from a room around the corner."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's Tamra!" I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We ran to the room and tried to open the door, but it was locked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"KATY HELP ME." We heard tamra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Let me get this." Jack style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He took the axe that was on the wall for fires and stuff, and chopped in the door. Eventually the door fell and a women stood in the doorway. She had a surgical saw in her hand. Tamra was tied to the table. What was this woman doing... and to make things even worse, we could hear some undead getting up close. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So you are the legendary Katy Perry, what an honor to meet you." The woman style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh shut up. Can I get my friend back?" I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not before she has payed her debt."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What are you-" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Before we knew it, she moved the saw to Tamra's leg. Jack pushed the woman away just in time but as a reflex she cut his hand off. Jack screamed like crazy and there was blood everywhere. Everything turned red and I knew I had to do something. I ran towards the woman, grabbed the saw, tossed it away, and then pushed her into the horde of undead that was just about to enter the room. She fell down on the floor while hands were scratching her stomach open. Again, there was a lot of blood. They ripped out organs and her arms and legs and eventually, they even ate her face. But before she died, she yelled;br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'LL GET YOU TAMRA NATISN. I WILL GET YOU."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We looked at Tamra, who was still tied to that table. She had a weird look on her face, scared but style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tamra, are you okay? Who was she? What did she do?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's a long story but I'm okay."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I thought you were gonna die for a second there."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm not leaving you again Katy."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As she said that, a tead rolled down from my cheek and removed the last bits of make-up that were still on my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Pinkypromise?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Pinkypromise."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We crossed our pinkies for a second and laughed a bit. I never wanted to lose her again. Never./p 


	8. Getting Out II

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d899781159f09c974c8a1d6eceb4420"(Katy's POV)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abcf4a103985985733f71c2c9ed55f6c"We were still in the room with a horde of undead infront of us and Jack who lost his hand. We had to do something or he'd bleed to death. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We have to melt your hand or you'll bleed out Jack." I saidbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, no, it's okay. I just need a bondage, that's it." He said whilst style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Jack seriously, don't go play the tough guy now cause you're going to die."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He nodded. Somehow we went past the zombies, who were probably too bushy eating, and got into another room. Jack was walking on his own but had Noah supporting him, so he wouldn't fall over. Noah was trying to calm him down since he was really shocked. They were talking and laughing a bit. Probably some old memories or jokes. Noah was actually quite pretty. He had black/brownish short hair and blue eyes. He reminded me a bit of John in a way. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We got into the room and put Jack in a chair. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'd wait outside if i were you." Tamra said to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He stepped outside but i could still see him watching through the door. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay let's do this." Tamra said. "this can hurt a litte."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She got the burner and molted Jack's skin together to stop the bleeding. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"THIS HURTS EVEN MORE!" Jack screamed. You could see the pain in his red eyes. Tamra finished and we went down again. We walked to the exit. I had double feelings about leaving this place. This is the place where all the terror happened, but also we were leaving without our little girl Allison. As we walked past the desk again and I could see Allison written on the list that was still there. I looked at Tamra who saw it too, but we both kept our tears in. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We walked outside, into the unknown world. It looked allot different than just a day ago. Crashed cars, dead bodies, and blood. A whole lot of blood. Suddenly we heard a car driving by. Maybe they could take us to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"HEY, WE'RE HERE!" We yelled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The car stopped and we saw it was an army car. Military people came out and starting setting out things that were probably bombs. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Out of the was missy!" a man yelledbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He walked into the hospital and put some big boxes in the hallway. Another man came up to us and handcuffed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the hell is this?!" I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We were told to destroy all hospitals to prevent the disease from spreading, since this place is covered with it. You guys were also in it, so we need to take you with us for further investigation to this disease" One man style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Great, they were going to cut us style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah either that. Or you can just surrender and go sit in the hospital while we're blowing it up, so you spare yourself the pain of being cut open and die. It's your choice"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We all agreed and went inside "to die". Since they were with four and we with five, we could easily attack them. They pushed the button on the bomb and the timer said one minute. As they did that, we ran towards them and tried to suffocate them with our handcuffs but we saw Danielle was still in the hallway. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Danielle come here we need you!" I yelled to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No Katy, I can't. It ends here for me."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But why? We almost got them."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm too old to live in this nightmare. I won't survive anyways. Don't you want to end this all?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I doubted. It would be a quick, almost painless way out. I thought of John, my family, friends and my fans. I couldn't do this to them. What would they think if they found out I actually did suicide this time? No, never again."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm sorry Danielle."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We had beaten the men and the clock started ticking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9cb741476305f454667e117d9e4f7ba"3./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="194cce3e596dbc02a43cdfb1d3da42f8"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /2./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d41e6f55521cdba4fc73febd09d2eb4"1./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a983530c8e824d30e214200ef6f8a2d7"(...)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f012e2ece5099d7075524f56ed2d935b"I gave Danielle one last look as she disappeared in flames with a smile on her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where is Danielle..?" Olivia askedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I looked at her and she knew something was wrong. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"She wanted to stay inside."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And you didn't stop her?!" Jack asked in a slightly insulting way while grabbing me by my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I tried but she was resolute."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He let me go but he didn't forgive style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We freed ourselves from the handcuffes and got into the car. We drove away to the airport where Tamra and I were heading all along, so that we could finally be reunited with our friends and familly back in Cali. We turned on the radio but all we could hear was the same message;/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df484add95b4b9ecbbb25992f833cf58"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Stay inside with windows and doors closed and do not go outside. To avoid worldwide spreading of the disease, you can not leave the country in any way. The governement is doing everything possible to cure this disease."/em/p 


	9. Last Swim

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d899781159f09c974c8a1d6eceb4420"(Katy's POV)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bede5ec4ba71726961dd3476e277929"I was devastated we couldn't leave the country in a simple way. We'd have to walk or drive to the border and try to smuggle ourselves through. To begin our journey, we took the army car and drove into the woods to stay there for the night, since there were almost no people there, so almost no zombies. It was a little open field in the middle of the forest, next to a little lake. There were two tents, I slept in one with Tamra, Olivia and Noah shared one, and Jack was on watch. I was finally able to sleep and eat again which I hadn't done for a few days. I finally felt a little bit peaceful again. I fell asleep and slept until something like 2 in the morning. When I woke up, I could see something happened between Noah and Olivia just in the way they were looking at each other when they came out of their tent. I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I walked to the lake and took my clothes off. I put them in a tree and jumped into the water. It was nice to finally wash all of the blood off of me and to just swim again. I felt like I was floating and time stopped for a while. I swam for a while, until I felt something grab me. It felt like a slimy nasty hand that was trying to take me down into the depts. I got pulled under water and held my breath. I swam to the surface as fast as I could but it took too long and I got out of breath. Suddenly I see the dark water getting white and I saw a person standing in front of me. It was John. He smiled and reached his hands out to me but I couldn't grab them. I looked at his face again and it changed into a dead face. It rot. His skin color changed to grey and his beautiful eyes turned white and there were worms crawling out of it. Suddenly everything turned black again and I was face to face with a dead corpse trying to eat me under water. I kicked him in the face and was finally able to swim to the surface again. I made my way out of the water and dressed myself again. I was scared. Was that really John? Or was it just my imagination? I went back to camp again and didn't tell anyone about what happened. They wouldn't understand br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This night Tamra was on watch. I slept in a tent with Olivia, and Jack and Noah shared one tent. I saw Tamra fell asleep. she was probably still really tired of the past few days. I was almost asleep when I heard something coming out of the water. Was it the zombie I saw today? I heard more and more getting out of the water. I started to panic. I could hear them getting close. I had to wake Tamra up or she'll get eaten. She was in a tree so she was safe for now but if an undead threw himself against it, she would fall out of it. I started throwing little branches to her but I missed all the time. Why didn't I pay more attention during the few years of PE I had. Suddenly I could see a zombie walking past our tent. Silently I closed the zipper but they had probably heard it already. They started throwing rocks against our tent and Olivia woke up. She wanted to start screaming but I could press my hand against her mouth just in time. I could hear Jack waking up and making a lot of noise. They went to his tent and one got in. I could hear him style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"WHAT THE HELL?!" And then an awful style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was familiar with it. It was the same sound he made as when his hand got cut off. He came out of the tent covered in blood together with Noah and a few zombies. Jack was bit. They ran to the car and whilst Noah got out a few guns and shot the drenching lake zombies, Jack got in the car and drove style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the fuck Jack?!" I heard Noah style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Get in or I'll drive you over."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, I'm staying. I like these people. Why do you always stab people in the back?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's just how life goes. Especially now. So are you coming or what?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No. I'm staying." Noah said in a now very confident style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The car engine started and Jack drove in to Noah. But just before the car hit him, he threw a grenade in the car and the car with Jack in it exploded, killing not only Jack but also the lake style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Noah landed a few meters away from the car. Olivia and I got out of the tent now and saw also Tamra wasn't in the tree anymore. She was already with Noah who was just getting consciousness againbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Noah, are you okay?" Olivia asked him half style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He didn't answer. He looked at the burning parts of the car and bodies that were everywhere now. We had to bury the bodies out of respect. We were bushy all night to dig a giant hole and eventually put all the bodies and body parts in there with Jack on style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Goodbye motherfucker." Noah mumbled as we filled the hole up with dirt style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We couldn't sleep for the rest of the night so we decided to travel further and look for civilization. We didn't have much food left and no one of us had hunting experiences, so we had no choice but to go to a city. We walked for days and I noticed there was something off with Noah. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey, are you alright? You look a little pale"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh, do I?" he saidbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah, we can take a rest for the day? We'll travel further tomorrow."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, it's okay. We just need to get there as soon as possible."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He started style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Here I'll get your jacket." Olivia style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No don't!-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oliva took off his jacket and rev/p 


	10. Flipped Cars

(Katy's POV)

We decided to go to the nearest town to get help for Noah. We tried to stop the bleeding by wrapping his shirt around it, but it didn't work too well. We came out of the woods and took the first car we saw to drive to civilisation, but when we started seeing buildings, they were abandoned. The more we got into the city, the more cars there were flipped over on the road, so eventually we walked the last part.  
We decided to split up for a while and try find something in a store or a house. I walked over to a house and rang the doorbell. Nothing. I did it again but there was still no one opening the door. I went to the backyard, to see if they were maybe outside and couldn't hear the bell. But when i got there, there was no one. The back door was open, so i went inside.  
"Hello?" I said.  
No answer.  
"Is there anybody here?"  
Still no answer.  
I walked from the kitchen to the living room and saw there were some spilled cups of coffee on the floor. Some chairs, a lamp and a vase were on the floor too. I saw a trail of blood heading towards the hallway. I stepped over the few fallen items and got in to the hallway. There was a half eaten body there. It was a big man of probably something like 40 years old. His face was torn apart and his stomach had been ripped open and missed it's content. He was probably laying there for a while, because the parts of skin he still had left were rotten and there were insects all over him. I walked away from him and went upstairs. They probably had some medicine laying in the bathroom.  
I went upstairs and saw one door was open. It was a teenagers room. It was a mess. There were clothes, books and paper everywhere. But also there were a few posters on this person's wall. I saw _Nirvana_ , _Micheal Jackson_ , _Rihanna_ , _Beyonce_ and eventually, me. It was really weird seeing a poster of me on a wall like this. It was a big _PRISM_ poster. The one with me in the yellow sweater. I loved this picture. I looked at Rihanna's poster. It was a poster from her perfume _RiRi_. I loved her. What would've happend to her? She was probably somewhere around Rio too. Maybe she was alive and flown back to America. Maybe the disease hadn't hit America yet because it had only been a few days here so it can't spread that fast.  
Suddenly I heard a noise from out of the bedroom next to me. It was probably an undead. I hid in the closet. The corpse walked into the teenager's  
room and when he entered, I could see it had been his room. He was a boy of maybe 16 years old. He had a strange look on his face; his mouth was half open, his skin was rot and his eyes had almost no color anymore. He walked closer into his room so as a reflex I stepped back, dropping a piece of clothing. He heard it and walked up to the closet. He made weard noises and pulled the door.  
 _What have I got myself into_. I thought.  
He opened the door and almost dropped himself on me. Again he made weard noises and this time, along with chattering his teeth. I had one hand pushing against his chest and the other against his throat. I managed to push him over and i grabbed the first thing i saw; his guitar. I smashed it against his head multiple times whilst he was trying to eat me. Eventually the guitar neck broke and I wrapped the strings around his neck. I pulled and i pulled, when finally his head fell off and his body dropped down on the floor. His head was still alive. Making the same noises as he did before. But now, he wasn't a threat anymore. I was horrofied. I just killed a teenage zombie in his own room. I looked up at the posters and saw they were covered in blood now. Especially mine. Just like me now.  
We went to spend the night in the house next to where I killed the boy. Those people left their house, so there were no zombies. We brought all the matrasses and blankets downstairs and made a cozy place in the living room. We covered the windows with some of the blankets so the undead wouldn't see the light of the candles we just put on.  
Back in the house nextdoors, I found some painkillers in the bathroom but that was it. The others didn't find much either. We gave them to Noah so he could sleep. Olivia fell asleep next to him, with her hand on his shoulder.  
Me and Tamra went upstairs to watch outside. There were no candles upstairs so they couldn't see us. On the streets were hundreds of them. The undead. They probably liked the night more then the day. Knowing this, we decided to only travel by day from now on. There was also a gun on the wall in the room we were sitting in. The bullets were in a drawer beneath it.  
"Would it still work? I asked Tamra.  
"I don't know. There's only one way to find out."  
She pointed the gun to a zombie outside.  
"TAMRA NO!" I yelled.  
But it was too late. Tamra pulled the trigger and shot the corpse. And now every single zombie on the streets looked directly at us and the house we were in. They scrathed their nails against the walls and pushed their arms and heads through the broken windows. It were hundreds of them. The house was surrounded by a hurde of undead. We were fucked.


	11. We're Going Down For Sure

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee6c9ff3395c454e86af124f6e327dc5"(Noah's POV)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b129bea70cd84a24b0fafbad924f20b"Somewhere near Rio, September 2015./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fb64edd933be018642a486f57d21a82"Jack, and I were in the woods to hunt, since Jack needed to show what a tough, straight man he was. It was dark, somewhere near midnight. I wanted to go home again but Jack wanted to follow a weird trail he found. It looked like something dragged itself away from where we were standing. Whatever it was, Jack wanted to find out what it was. Maybe it was a new species of animal he always dreamed of discovering. I just thought it was a dead animal getting dragged away by a hunter or something similar. But I couldn't tell him that, he would probably shoot me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We arrived at a large open spot in the forest. There was a person laying where the trail ended. I ran towards him to help. He missed a leg and looked like he had been fighting something. I put some of our water on his face and he woke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Can you hear me? What happened?" I askedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't know anymore. I ony know that something attacked me, and I lost my leg."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I tried calling 911 but my phone had no signal so we got the guy up and walked back to town. We heard something walking and moaning a little while back of us so we walked a bit faster. Maybe it was the thing that ripped off the poor guy's leg and it wasn't satistfied yet. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Suddenly a woman was standing in front of us. But she was no normal woman. Her eyes were grey, almost black, her skin was rotten and she was really dirty. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She looked like she had been dead for a while. /emShe reached her hand out to the guy in the middle of us. Jack already saw the danger, dropped the guy, and ran away. He left him for dead. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I swear one day I'll get that motherfucker./em The woman got on her knees and ripped the guy's stomach open. She ate his organs and was now covered in his blood. I gave him one last look but I had to leave him. I could't save him on my own. He looked at me and then his eyes rolled back and he died. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I ran away. I ran and I ran. Where was I? Where did I come from? Suddenly I heard music. It was far away but it was a clear sound. As I got closer I could hear words;/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5b0609e37a052fbe488c893f8a32898"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm still breathing, but we've been dead for a while. This sicknesss has no cure, we're going down for sure. Already lost our grip, best abandon ship./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba0a24bc1208959ba6e48869dd1ebef9"I recognised it. It was Katy Perry who was doing the Rock In Rio show tonight. I ran towards the croud and looked for Jack. I called his name multiple times but he didn't awnser. I bumped into a girl in front of me. Probably a bit younger then me, had brown hair and beautiful eyes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm sorry." She she reached her hand out to me to get me off the floor. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thanks." I said. "What's your name?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Olivia."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Nice to meet you, I'm Noah."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When I looked into her eyes I suddenly forgot everything that happened to me. I forgot about Jack, the legless dead man and the undead woman. It was just me and her for a while./p 


	12. The Helicopter

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d899781159f09c974c8a1d6eceb4420"(Katy's POV)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2675192e43d501b7bd1ceb5ce7743ca"Tamra and I ran downstairs to the living room, where Olivia and Noah were sleeping. Olivia was now wide awake. Noah was still sleeping. Probably a side effect from the medicine. We had to wake him up though, or he'd end up dead style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rotting hands now broke the windows and the heads that were attached pushed themselves through. The glass cut through their faces but they didn't feel it. They were style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What did you do?!" Olivia style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It was an accident." Tamra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We had to come up with a plan or we'd all die. We still had the gun but there were too many undead to shoot them all, and the noise would even attract more too. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I've got an idea." Tamra said. "There's a car over there down the street. If I can shoot it, the alarm will go off and it will attract the undead."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah but you'll never make the shot from this far."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll go outside, i'll make it."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tamra, you know i'm not gonna let you do that."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Suddenly we heard Oliva screaming. We looked in her direction and saw Noah had woken up. Dead. He bit Oliva in her neck so there was blood everywhere. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"NOAH!" She screamed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I ran towards her and pushed Noah's corpse off of her. I grabbed the gun and shot hin through his head. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"NO, NOAH!" Oliva yelled now. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's okay, he was dead Oliva." Tamra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"NO HE WASN'T. HE WAS ALIVE."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She cried and died seconds later due style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We sat down next to them. Noah and Olivia. They were both dead now. It was just me and Tamra again. Alone. A tear fell on the ground. Tamra stood up and said:"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We can't stay here like this, i'm gonna get you out of here Katy."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No no no Tamra don't do it."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As I said that she opened the doors and ran into the horde of zombies. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"TAMRA NO!" I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"GO KATY. RUN." Tamra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I ran away and could hear a few shots. I was alone. Totally alone. I looked over my shoulder and saw the horde moving closer to me. I ran and I ran. Probably for a half hour or so until suddenly I heard a sound i hadn't heard in a while. It was a helicopter. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"HEY! I'M HERE! I'M ALIVE!" I yelled while weaving my arms in the air. The aircraft pointed it's light on me and dropped a rope. I grabbed it and got in. I was saved. I clumb in the cabine and saw three army people. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh no, not again/em." I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hello Katy. We've been looking for you for a while. The world thought you were dead."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well suprise, i'm not."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We're heading a bit north to our shelter. It's a bit full but you'll fit in."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We arrived a few hours later. We landed on a big em style="box-sizing: border-box;"H /emnext to the building. It was a big cube shaped building. It was grey an ugly. I did not plan on staying here for style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We got in and were welcomed by a lot of people. Except for me. They treated me like a normal person. It felt really weird but I kind of liked it. No one was really giving me much attention and it was just what I needed. Some time for myself. To think. Everything hadn't sunk in yet. Noah, Oliva, Tamra. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tamra. /emI missed her so much. A tear rolled down my cheek and just as I was about to burst out in tears, I heard someone shout my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"KATY!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was Rihanna. My style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"RIRI! Oh god I missed you! Are you okay? What happened?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not much. I've been waiting here since day one. But you look like you've had quite an adventure."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sadly I did. But I was not in the mood to talk about it. Rih made me feel a little happy again and I didn't want to ruin it by crying over everyone and everything I had lost. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll tell you later. Let's just talk okay?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I looked in her eyes and in the way she looked at me I could see she understood style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay."/p 


	13. The Call

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7dbe22e840ed9662cad12fa582c6a5"Katy's POV)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a3b7481d310e0c221e810dff4de613c"It had been three days since I got in here. It was overcrowded and there was barely some food. We slept on the floor covered in blankets and matrasses. You'd think it would be fun like a huge slumber party, but in reality it were dirty blankets full of flees and dirt. Most of the people were sick. Maybe not the zombie virus, but they were really sick. One thing was for sure: I needed to get out of here. How badly I wanted to, the military didn't allow anyone to leave. But that was not going to stop me. I would break out. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was, how I called it, "feeding time". Three men brought in two big boxes and put them in the middle of the room. Everyone attacked them like they were animals, so of course the elderly or weak people didn't get any food. It was just like outside in here; survival of the strongest. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I slept against a wooden wall, together with Rihanna. I found a penny on the floor and started carving names in the wood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ea947189a71d9b7b1b02cf17c8abe31"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Allison/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba546f8d6d55634ce9106423ee4c5275"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Olivia/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfa36b7c75e18a9dc6e2a35d19a58ee7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Noah/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40687c8206d15373954d8b27c6724f62"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jack/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d21bab5796bbca2aa7ca27a1dd1418a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Danielle/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="962812b68538f21041649a34059dc00f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tamra/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe6c82c3b84e7953c0819cc7bcba58de"I shook a little while writing the last name. All those names were dead. I lost six people in the past few weeks. Maybe even more. I had to find out whether John was alive or not. Suddenly I realized this was my chance. All I had to do was break in in the control room, grab a phone and call. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It was that simple/em. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Rih, wake up. We've got something to do."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What is it?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We're gonna find out if America is still alive."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She put on a black hoodie and we walked to the door. Of course it was locked but since Rihanna had been here from day one, she knew how to open it. She simply took a safety pin and tried to open the lock with it. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Doesn't that only work in movies?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The door clicked open. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Apperently not."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We closed the door behind us and walked the empty hallways. Of course everyone was sleeping and there was not enough power for camera's or lights, so the risk of getting caught was not that big. We found an office and went in. It was a basic office as you always see. A desk in the middle of the room with a name plate on it, a few pictures of family on the wall, a computer and a phone. It was one of those old not wireless phones, where you had to dial in the number on actual style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'll stand on watch." Rihanna style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She stood in the door opening and repeatedly looked to her left and right to see if someone was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I dialed John's number and waited for him to pick up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="894225f8b367ac1f06aef95378138907""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hello? Who's this?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9896b0fb0ade73f611ecea2d6fc81e9c"It was the first time i heard his voice in a while. I didn't know what to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdb305154113910365a0fb0fed0eb196"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hello?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8740b68527edb54094d1743224ddcb6c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""John! It's me, Katy."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edfe1ea5596804915105025476270bd2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Katy?! I thought you were dead, everyone thought you were dead."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4311f64e612948178fa40982111315dd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I'm not. I'm alive and i'm coming home as soon as possible."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18ab4e7de1f3a33c5e3f6957b6b9bcf0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Where even are you?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03c17a52fa9af17a362c465dee8c83a5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I don't know. Somewhere in Brazil. How are things there? Is everyone still safe? Are you safe?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f26461606f229398b744438c5430434d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Everything is still okay here, but not for long. The disease is spreading fast Katy. You need to hurry."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96bdbe92f9bfe1babd6b908c8501086f""Someone's coming!" Rihanna whispered to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13d788ae2ff4a6b13d664e1fa4f9cebc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""John I gotta hang up."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="986ee09e6844abe0899178f765e2797a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Okay, please make sure you're safe okay? You're gonna make it."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d573a3f675acd8b5fa9a20cdce6b4828"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Okay. Thank you. I love you."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b90bf598f01ccbfca8ce00d20904194"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I love you too."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9963e61de427e9c482f292c79d16f61"I hung style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The moment I hid under the desk and Riri in a closet, someone came style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He sat down on a chair in front of the desk and almost touched me with his legs. He opened a drawer. Suddenly I heard the door of the closet open en Rihanna jumped out. She hit the man on his head with a vase and he lost his consciousness. His arms dropped next to his body like he was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why did you do that?!" I whispered to Riri. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"He already had seen you. He was grabbing a knife from out of his desk."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I turned white. I almost got killed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We went back to the sleeping room and tried to catch some sleep. Because between now and a few days, we'd be out of here./p 


End file.
